Haunted Truth
by undertheupperhand
Summary: A SCARY POEM/STORY about Clare and her friends stay at a house for 2 weeks. The ending will BLOW. YOU. AWAY. You're not gonna see what's coming to you!
1. Chapter 1

**Degrassi Story Poem; Haunted? A shoutout to watchmebreakwatchmefall :) She's lovely. :)**

**Clare's POV**

**Me and Alli were at our lockers  
>Talking about tonight's trip<br>How our parents said they wouldnt come  
>Why can't they just make up and kiss<br>So I guess it'll just be me, Jenna, Alli, Jake, Eli, and K.C  
>Drew, Bianca, Dave, Adam, and Fi.<br>And even though there's a little tension and rivalry  
>We drop it<br>That's just how it's gotta be**

**We got to our lunch table  
>And everyone was sitting together<br>We couldn't sit outside  
>Today was a little rainy weather<br>We chatted and conversed about everything for tonight.  
>Just peace, and laughs. No arguments. no fights<strong>

**We all checked the time  
>I checked my watch<br>We all promised we'd meet tonight at my house  
>At seven o'clock<strong>

**7:00pm THAT NIGHT**

**So we're on the road  
>Began a little early<br>Everyone surprisingly was here by 6:30!  
>I kissed my mom bye<br>And hugged my dad  
>My mom had tears in her eyes<br>Now I kinda feel bad**

**We are singing bus songs  
>And having a blast!<br>This moment right here,  
>I wish would forever last<strong>

**We finally made it there  
>We pulled up into the driveway<br>It was a huge house on the outside  
>With enormous gates<strong>

**We took our bags in and went to pick our rooms  
>Alli plopped straight on her bed<br>She says she's been feeling  
>"Out of the loom."<strong>

**When it was time for dinner  
>And everything was set<br>Downstairs in the dining hall is where we all met  
>Food was already set<br>Courtesy to Fiona's waiters  
>We had so much food<br>We definitely have some for later  
>The food had a buzz<br>A tingly sensation  
>We ate and started<br>A light conversation **

Alli;"Fiona, this food is good!"

Fiona;"Thanks! I try my best."

Adam;"You mean the waiters try their best." We all laughed a little."

Dave;"So Clare, what are we all doing tomorrow?" Everyone looked towards me. I shrugged slowly.

Clare;"Whatever you guys want to do." Bianca walked into the dining hall.

Bianca;"This. Place. Is. Huge. How did you get such a place?"

Clare;"My mom and dad saved up for it and got it last here. I've only been up here once with Alli and my family. Come eat." She sat down and joined us. "So, if tomorrow is hot we can just hang by the pool."

Alli;"But if it's not, we'll just chill in the indoor pool." Adam's mouth widened in aw.

Adam;"There's a pool?"

Jake;"There's an indoor pool?" Me and Alli looked at eachother and laughed.

Alli;"Newbies." After we finished eating, we all, but Fiona, helped the waiters clean and we all went back up to our rooms.

Alli;"So, we going to the pool?"

Clare;"No. We just ate. You want to go watch a movie or something?"

Alli;"Perfect! I'll go announce it on the loud speaker in the main entrance!"

Clare;"Wouldn't it just be funner to go run in everyone's room and tell them?"

Alli;"True! Be right back!" She ran out.

**Alli's POV**

Yay! A movie! The perfect reason to be close to Dre..ehm..I mean my friends. Well, most of them are my friends. Some of them are whores. I opened up a door. Eli and Adam were in that room.

Alli;"Guys. Meet us in the theatre in five."

Adam;"No can do."

Alli;"Why!"

Eli;"Its Friday. The day to do nothing. Plus, me and Adam have stuff to talk about."

Alli;"What could you guys possibly have to talk about? Comic books and dolls!"

Adam;"Hey! They're action figures..NOT dolls." I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys. I was about to close the door when-

Eli;"Hey Alli, can you tell Clare to come here for a sec?"

Alli;"Surrrrreee.." I walked out and went up to the next room. I opened it to find Drew's tongue down Bianca's throat. Drew hurried and got up.

Bianca;"Do you knock much?"

Alli;"Ugh." I walked out. I'm jot gonna start something today. I'm here to have fun. Next room had Fiona in there. Just Fiona.

Fiona;"Hey. :)"

Alli;"Hey. Fiona, you wanna come watch a movie with us?"

Fiona;"Id love to..but! I have to start unpacking. I should be done by Sunday if I'm lucky!"

Alli;"Alright. See you later then." I should just give up and go back to my room. Everyone is busy. Next room, Dave and Jake were in.

Dave;"Hey. Alli!"

Alli;"Hey."

Jake;"Sup?"

Alli;"Uh, nothing. I just came here to say hi."

Jake;"Hi."

Alli;"Hey." I giggled. "Well, I'll leave now."

Dave;"See you later."

Alli;"k." I'm giving and and just going back to my room. When I got there, Clare was laying on the bed.

Clare;"Did they say yes?"

Alli;"Nope. Everyone's busy." I know I sound whiny but I'm just sad right now.

Clare;"Everyone's set up and everything?"

Alli;"By everyone you mean Eli and yes, he's set. Oh yeah, he told me to tell you to go to his room." Clare jumped up from the bed.

Clare;"Alli, you should've told me that first." Clare checked herself in the mirror and then speed walked out of the room.

**Okay so I'm leaving it off here. Like 3 reviews and I'll update. I really dont know what i should name this story so the title is temporary. Criticize me :) . Tell me if I have a little too much poem in this or not. Tell me what you think and ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Shoutouts to iluveclare101, DrewNDAdam Torres3,**

**Eli's POV **

Me an Adam were talking about...dude stuff. You know, stuff dudes talk about. When, Clare walked in.

Clare;"Hey..Adam. Eli, you called me?"

Adam;"I think I'll go check up on Fiona."

Eli;"Great idea." Adam walked out and closed the door. I sat against the door. "Clare, obviously, you know that I've been on meds. To keep me from...going insane again."

Clare;"Yea."

Eli;"So I love hanging out with Adam. He's a true sport. But I just wanted to tell you, if you ever want to hang out or something, my door's always open. k." I nodded and got back up.

Clare;"That's it?"

Eli;"That's it." I opened the door and went back to my room.

**MIDNIGHT: **

I'm surprised Eli didn't want to talk about the break up. I won't push him though. Me and Alli were just hanging around in our room. Alli was on the computer and I was reading a book. Milkweed by Jerry Spinelli (A/N that book is good). We suddenly heard thumping. We tried leaning against the wall to hear. My eyes widened.

Alli;"Drew and Bianca are definitely getting it in."

Clare;"Alli, that's gross."

Alli;"Or K.C and Jenna."

Clare;"Ew, I don't want to imagine that. Dont try and paint pictures in my head!" Alli giggled. "This is no laughing matter."

Alli;"Let's go find out!"

Clare;"No thank you. I'm not going to go WATCH someone do that. That's disgusting."

Alli;"Fine, I won't go. But tomorrow morning, I'm definitely asking everyone."

Clare;"Your mouth, your words."

**Eli's POV **

I was writing in my journal. Not diary. Adam was still with Fiona. My therapist says that when I'm far from home, I should keep a journal with me at all times. Also, when I become an author, it'll be a great biography. I heard a THUMP THUMP THUMP on the wall. I was really hoping someone besides Clare was having sex. Nahh, she wouldn't. Not to Jake. Probably Drew and Bianca. The noise stopped. Thank god. I looked towards my window. Someone was throwing rocks at them. Who throws rocks at people's window at midnight? I walked to the glass door and slid open the door to the balcony. I looked over the edge. It was Imogen!

Imogen;"Hey! Elijah! Help me up?" She threw her bags up at me.

Eli;"Shhhh. What are you doing here!"

Imogen;"I knew you'd be happy to see me."

Eli;"No. I'm not. How did you even know this was my room? How did you know we were staying here? If Clare finds out you're here-"

Imogen;"She's gonna let me stay because Clare isn't rude." That made sense in some way. Imogen began climbing a nearby tree.

Eli;"Go. Back. Home. You're not supposed to be here." She ignored my demand. I turned around and walked back inside of my room. I locked the glass door and then covered it with curtains. She really needs to leave.

Imogen;"Elijah Goldsworthy. Open up."

Eli;"Go away."

Imogen;"If you don't open the door i'll just go to Clare's side of the room and tell her that you told me to come here." She would really do that. I unlocked the door and letted her in. "It's a little chilly and wet out there you know. So, I guess I'm staying here with you tonight." She threw her suitcases on the floor.

Adam then walked in. His eyes widened in shock and then he turned back for the door.

Adam;"I'll just sleep in Fi's room tonight."

Eli;"No, it's okay Adam. Imogen is just getting ready to leave."

Imogen;"Adam, may you please sleep in Fiona Coyne's room tonight? Thanks. Bye." Adam walked out. "I'm here to help you Elijah."

Eli;"Call me Eli. I'm perfectly fine. You are here to only help me when I'm near home."

Imogen;"If you say so. I tried sneaking in through the basement window but I couldn't fit my suitcases."

Eli;"That was you making the noise? Thank you god."

Imogen;"No. Why? Did you think it was probably Clare having rough sex with Jake? Are you still talking to her?"

Eli;"Me and Clare are friends now."

Imogen;"You being friends now will not get you over her. You'll just miss her even more. We'll talk about this in the morning. I'm sleepy." Imogen curled up on my bed and fell into a deep sleep. I wonder who was really making the noise?

**IN THE MORNING::::::::**

**Alli's POV **

We were at the breakfast table eating. Clare was giving me cautious looks. I didn't care, I was going to ask anyways. I cleared my throat.

Alli;"Um. Can I have your attention? Someone did something gross last night."

Dave;"What kind of gross?"

Alli;"Sexual intercourse gross. And I'm sure we all heard it last night. I don't care who it was I'm just saying, please don't scar us again like that. I mean, who knows? It could have been Drew and Bianca. We may never know."

Drew;"For your information, Alli, it wasn't us, thank you."

Alli;"I'm not pointing fingers here."

Bianca;"Its none of your business if it was us or not. But it wasn't. We were just making out, smart ass. And plus, who knows? It couldve been Jenna and K.C. Their little mistake didn't come on the trip with us."

K.C;"It was not us."

Jenna;"Leave Tyson out of this conversation. We were with Fiona and Adam last night. It couldve been any of you guys. Even...Dave and Alli."

Dave;"Hey! I was in my room the whole night with Jake."

Jake;"This food is so good."

Alli;"And I was with Clare."

Dave;"I thought it was Imogen and Eli."

Alli;"Imogen isn't here. Clare didn't invite her."

Jake;"But seriously though. Fiona, give me the recipe to this oatmeal."

Everyone;"Shut up. Jake."

Eli;"She is." Everyone looked at Eli. It suddenly got quiet.

**Clare's POV **

Clare;"Excuse me?" I could feel me raising my eyebrow.

Eli;"She came here last night and I couldn't-"

Clare;"Where is she?"

Eli;"In my -" I got up from my seat and ran upstairs. "Clare!"

Clare;"Imogen!"

**Eli's POV **

Oh no. What did I do. I heard Clare yelling at Imogen.

Clare;"Get out of my house." I heard her whisper.

Imogen;"What?"

Clare;"You heard me. Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now."

Imogen;"Seriously Clare?"

Clare;"Get the hell out of my house! Before I call the cops on you!" I ran upstairs to defend Imogen. She was unwanted here but still.

Eli;"Clare, stop."

Clare;"I invited you here and you brought her?" Tears were welling up into her eyes. I felt so guilty.

Eli;"She came here on her own."

Clare;"Then let her leave on her own!"

Eli;"You brought Jake!"

Clare;"Because my mother made me! I don't see Imogen pointing a gun at your head and forcing you to bring her! I don't remember your mom forcing you to bring her!"

Eli;"Clare. Just please calm down. You say you want to be friends. You're not showing it."

Clare;"Don't you DARE use that on me. I'm not the one immediately hooking up with other people after this breakup." Clare ran into her room and slammed the door behind her.

**Warning; Scary poem; :(**

**After we all calmed down  
>And went downstairs to talk<br>We compromised in letting Imogen stay  
>But I know Clare's watching us like a hawk<br>We found out no one made the noise  
>So we wonder who could it have been<br>I don't know  
>I have no guess<br>Could've have just been the wind**

**Narrator's POV  
>There's an extra that's watching them all<br>She's not supposed to be in the house  
>She's as smart as a wise man<br>Yet, as quick as a mouse**

**She pasts quickly threw their windows  
>Mirrors, doors, and always is next to you<br>Someone in that house is hiding a dirty secret and  
>She wants them to all know the truth<strong>

**She'll mess, taunt,  
>and play with their heads<br>She's in their closets  
>And under their beds<strong>

**She'll force the truth  
>Out of them all<br>She'll freak them out  
>And have a ball (have fun)<strong>

**Now when the secret is out  
>And that person is exposed<br>She'll be satisfied  
>Who is it?<br>Guess! Who knows?**

**Is this some prank  
>Maybe. But this game is deep.<br>Sleep with both eyes open tonight  
>Or just don't sleep!<strong>

**Okay so, sorry if that poem scared you guys. It definitely scared me. So, tell me what you think? I'll update soon! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; Shoutouts to elliealexxaaa, beattleslover230, copykitten19, sunshineeanna, indescribablegalx3, and anonymous,**

**Clare's POV **

Someone knocked on my door.

Clare;"No one's here."

Alli;"Well, can no one at least open the door for their roommate." I got up from my bed and opened the door up for Alli. Eli was next to her. I rolled my eyes and tried to shut the door but he held onto it. "What happen to your eyes? They look so puffy." Alli went past me. She grabbed her towel and then walked out of our room. It was just me an Eli.

Eli;"Can I come in?"

Clare;"Be careful. I don't want anyone else uninvited sneaking into my room." He glared at me. I could understand why he didn't make a smart remark. He was on his pills. He went past me and sat down on Alli's bed.

Eli;"You want to talk?" I shrugged. "You know, she's not my girlfriend right?"

Clare;"No."

Eli;"Well, I guess now you do. She came in the middle of the night and almost scared me." He was sitting down so..straight..so proper..so...robotic. He had no type of face expressions like he used to. I saw him smile every once in a while but I knew they were fake smiles. He didn't smirk anymore which is something I miss.

Clare;"Why are you on those pills?"

Eli;"So I'm not able to feel any pain. I can't get hurt by anyone. I'm sorry for Imogen coming and ruining everything for you. It's supposed to be a fun-filled 2 weeks for you."

Clare;"I guess it's alright now. I should really go apologize to her."

Eli;"I think she should be the one apologizing after what she said."

Clare;"What?"

Eli;"Nevermind. Are we good now?"

Clare;"Yea." He shook my hand. We pulled each other closer and then we hugged. I miss him warm chest. His heartbeat. Everything. But, I didn't..I couldn't..l can't let my feelings get in the way. We stayed in this position for awhile. Finally, Alli walked in and cleared her throat. Eli and I quickly separated and then Eli walked out.

Alli;"I see things are good now."

Clare;"Yea. I should really go say sorry to Imogen."

Alli;"She's in Eli's room sitting down on his bed." I walked out of our room and went to Eli's room.

After apologizing and giving Imogen her own room, we hugged and then one of our waiters named Chambers called me on the intercom.

Chambers;"Madam Clare and her associates, please come to the main desk. Madam Clare and all of her friends."

I walked to the main desk with Imogen to find everyone with envelopes in their hands. Alli handed me a letter with my first and last name on it. We all teared ours open simultaneously. It was a note. It looked as if someone took and cut letters from a magazine to make this note. Jenna began reading it.

Jenna;"One of you guys have a secret."

K.C;"I apologize but I can no longer keep it."

Dave;"I'll expose you for the lying piece of shxt you are."

Clare;"I'm so close. But oh so far."

Jake;"Some, I don't know."

Adam;"Some heard of me."

Fiona;"One of you unlocked my heart then stole the key. Awww. That's so sweeeeet."

Adam;"Fiona!"

Fiona;"What! I wish someone would write me a poem like that. I love that line."

Bianca;"So just tell the truth now before I expose you myself."

Drew;"So the rest can understand the pain I've dealt with."

Imogen;"I won't stop until the truth comes out at the end."

Eli;"Scene 1: Someone dies. And if we mess up, Take 2: We do it...again." We all looked up at eachother. Dave snatched all of the envelopes out of our hands, walked up to a nearby trash, and threw them all away.

Dave;"Someone's just messing with us."

Drew;"I agree. This is some bull."

Bianca;"And if one of you wrote that letter, it's not funny. It's creepy."

Fiona;"Those letters were definitely from Teen Magazine."

Alli;"How do you know?"

Fiona;"I've been in that magazine more than I brush my teeth."

Dave;"Let's all hope you brush your teeth a lot." We all went our separate ways. All of the boys were in the game room playing pool. All of the girls and I went to my mini spa to get get mani-pedi's.

When we were all sitting in chairs and getting our nails done by Fiona's maids, we began to talk about the envelope.

Alli;"Who do you think wrote those letters?"

Clare;"I don't know, Alli, but it sure wasn't funny."

Bianca;"Well, who do you guys think did it?"

Fiona;"I'm sorry, but my first guess would be Imogen or Eli."

Imogen;"Hey!"

Clare;"Eli wouldn't do such a thing like that. He doesn't know any of your secrets."

Jenna;"Well in the letter it talks about scene and acting and all so I guessed Imogen."

Imogen;"You guys actually do make sense. I could've done it. I mean, all the things lead to me. But, I don't know any of your secrets. I had guessed Clare and Adam because who apologizes in a death threat?"

Clare;"It's polite but I was with Alli, Eli, and you all day. Plus, there was cursing in it. That's just rude."

Imogen;"You were with Eli?"

Clare;"Yes Imogen. And if you want to know what we were talking about, I'll even write it down for you word for word."

Jenna;"The first people I guessed were the boys. You know, probably playing one of their little pranks on us."

Bianca;"Guys, what if it was none of us. What if it was someone from the outside world? Like, our past or something?"

Clare;"It makes sense." Jake came by the door but we didn't notice him.

Jake;"Or what if it was just a prank that someone from the outside world did?"

Clare;"How long have you been eavesdropping?"

Jake;"I like to call it 'investigating' and I've been 'investigating' long enough to know that you probably think it was us boys."

Alli;"Well, was it?"

Jake;"Nope. We thought it was probably you guys. But since we all have alibi's, obviously it was someone that isnt present." Jake walked out.

**Later that night  
>We all met<br>In the dining hall  
>Everything was set<strong>

**After we ate  
>For that second night<br>Alli and Bianca  
>Had gotten into fight<strong>

**They both agreed  
>That "It was all my fault because<br>that's what happens when you invite both of us."**

**So we switched rooms around  
>To keep them separated<br>They had hate for eachother with a passion  
>I should tell them to get over it<br>Oh how I wish I could say it**

**I took a shower that night  
>And it felt as if<br>Someone was watching me  
>There was a figure at my window<br>Bristling in the trees**

**The lights went out  
>Oh it was a sight!<br>I could've sworn  
>I saw things<br>Running in the night**

**So I hurried into my room  
>And saw something run fast in the dark<br>I was a little frightened  
>So I gave a candle a spark<strong>

**But it then blew out  
>So ran to Eli's room<br>In his right hand was a flashlight  
>In his left...a broom<strong>

**He widened his eyes  
>I could tell he was in shock<br>I closed the door behind me  
>Made sure it was locked<strong>

**I was scared  
>Not only because the lights went out<br>I'm locked in a room with this hot guy  
>We should really make out<strong>

**Then people started knocking  
>So I flung the door open<br>Everyone just stared at us  
>Leaving all words unspoken<strong>

**We explained then they told us  
>That Dave was missing<br>We all ran downstairs  
>Alli's eyes were glistening<strong>

**You could tell she was crying  
>By the glow in her eyes<br>I wish I could do something  
>Besides be by her side.<strong>

**We all stopped running.  
>We stopped dead in our tracks<br>Dave was hanging on the fan  
>With a note..it read<strong>

**IM BACK.**

**Well, I'll leave this chapter off right here. I won't be here for awhile so I might post again soon. Idk. If I have time. I like doing Clare's POV. It's fun...SO, The more you review, the faster I'll update! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; Shoutouts to Eliandgirlfan, indescribablegirlx3, and the amazing watchmebreakwatchmefall. I was going to update tomorrow but her review made my day. All of your reviews make my day! Thanks everyone! Keep reviewing!**

**Clare's POV **

Eli;"Oh. My. God."

Bianca;"Who would do such a thing!" Bianca held onto Drew.

Clare;"We have to call the police." I began walking to my kitchen. Someone pulled my hand.

K.C;"No."

Jenna;"Why not!"

Jake;"Because if the police comes and sees Dave hanging there, obviously, they're gonna think one of us did it."

Imogen;"But we didn't."

K.C;"The police won't think that. Plus, Bianca has a record from her past life. And Drew has a record now ever since he killed Anson." We all stood there in silence. I tried to break free of K.C's arm but failed miserably.

Clare;"Let me. Go. I need to call the police."

Eli;"And let your pretty little squeaky clean record mess up."

Clare;"Whose side are you on?"

Eli;"There's sides now? Look, let's just get rid of the body before anyone notices it."

Clare;"And when we go back home? What do we do then, huh? 'Oh hey, Mr Turner the police officer. We found Dave with a rope around his neck so we hid him.' Oh wait, no! Even better! 'Hello Ms Turner. Even though some of us have bad records already, please believe us when we say that we didn't kill your son. He just MAGICALLY got the rope around his neck.' Which one sounds better?"

**Eli's POV **

After Clare's sarcastic remarks were done, she snatched a flashlight from Jake and then walked into the kitchen. She came back about 10 minutes later with an angry face.

Clare;"Real funny guys. Who cut the chords, huh? Now we have no lights, no electricity, and no wifi. Which means, no incoming or outgoing calls."

Jake;"Clare, calm down."

Clare;"Don't. Tell. A. Girl. To. Calm. Down." Clare walked up to Jake and held her hand out.

Jake;"What?"

Clare;"Keys."

Jake;"Do you even have a driver's license?"

Clare;"I have a permit. Now, may I please borrow your keys."

Drew;"Don't do it bro."

Clare;"Fine. I'll just walk then." Clare began to walk away until Jake ran after her and gave her his keys. "Thank you." Clare walked out.

Jenna;"I need to go home to Tyson. This is too much. K.C, you coming?" Jenna and K.C left out of the room, went upstairs to get their luggage, and then I heard the front door shut. Twice.

Drew;"So, what do we do now?"

Jake;"We stay together."

**OOOOOOOOOOO: **

We were all in the lounge area. We were all sitting on chairs in a circle. It was pouring outside. We sat there in silence and just listened to the rain hit the window. Drew and Bianca kept whispering back and forth to each other. I don't know what they were talking about. I hope Clare is alright. Alli was wrapped in Jake's arms. I heard a window open and then shut from upstairs. We all froze, trying to listen to what was happening upstairs. We all exchanged looks on who should go upstairs. Finally, Bianca decided to. She got up and went upstairs. About 5 minutes later she ran downstairs screaming. Drew got up and ran to her. She had blood smeared all of her shirt.

Drew;"What happen!" Bianca wasn't speaking full sentences.

Bianca;"Jenna! She. K.C! Gone! Blood EVERYWHEEEEERRE! Dreeeeww!" Bianca fell into Drew's arm and held so tightly. She looked so frightened. Drew was rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

Drew;"Now tell us what happen, Bianca."

Bianca;"I went upstairs right. I checked all of the rooms and when I got to Jenna's room, I opened the door and K.C's body fell on me!"

Adam;"Where's Jenna?" Bianca shook her head. I was guessing that meant that she wasn't there. "What!"

Bianca;"She's not there..."

Fiona;"Was there like some type of note or something in there?" Bianca just shrugged.

Bianca;"It was so nasty, Drew."

**Fiona's POV **

I got up and went up the stairs. When I got to their door, I covered my nose. It was a gross sight! It was way scarier than those movies. Who would do such a thing! I finally found a note and ran back downstairs to get some fresh air.

Adam;"Where'd you go?"

Fiona;"I found this." I handed them the note and Drew read it aloud.

Drew;"Well I told you guys to tell the truth. But you didn't listen so I killed the dude. I know who's reading. I believe it's Drew. I'm gonna scare you all until one of you are exposed. Boo!" Drew threw the note on the floor. "How the hell did they know that I was reading it? Did you set me up, Fiona?"

Fiona;"No. I gave the letter to Adam who gave it to you."

Bianca;"Well whoever's fuckin with us knows what we're gonna do next."

Imogen;"So let's improv. Throw this script away."

Eli;"That's actually a good idea."

Jake;"But they won't stop killing until one of us tells a secret of ours."

Alli;"Just tell the truth already!"

Bianca;"I did it! You happy, whoever's listening to us! I killed Anson! Not Drew! You got me! Can you stop now!"

Drew;"Haha she's lying. I killed Anson."

Bianca;"No! Anson was trying to RAPE me so Drew tried to COME to the friggin rescue. I didn't know what to do so I hit him on the head with a brick! You got me! Leave us alone now!" We were all surprised. Thunder stroke. Adam went up to Drew.

Adam;"Is this true?" Drew nodded in shame. Someone knocked on the front door. We opened it to find Clare. She began talking as soon as we opened the door for her.

Clare;"So I'm driving and Jake's dumb truck just stopped. Turns out, he didn't refill it when he got up here. So I had to haul it all the way back up here, which is harder than you think, in the rain! I knew I shouldve taken a cab with K.C and Jenna. I was just afraid because the cab came out of no where. I mean like, it's close to midnight and-"

Eli;"K.C's dead." Clare blinked in shock.

Clare;"What?"

Eli;"He's upstairs. He's dead." Clare looked around , frustratedly. She began to walk towards the steps.

Clare;"He might not be dead yet." I pulled on her arm.

Eli;"Clare, no. He's gone." I pulled her into a tight hug. She began sobbing in my chest. We heard a knock on the door and then someone slip something in threw the mail slot. Imogen walked up to the door and picked up the envelope. She teared it open and sighed.

Imogen;"Another anon letter.

**Congratulations Ms Whore and Drew.  
>There goes a secret I wish I knew.<br>But that's not the one I'm looking for.  
>You guys are running out of time.<br>Think some more.  
>I'm watching your every move, try and escape.<br>And I'll personally will slice your dicks off like cake.  
>Fuck with me once, and now I'm dead.<br>There's hell to pay. And words to be said.  
>If someone doesn't fess up<br>You'll be gone one by one  
>Those dumbo's were practice<br>Let's begin the fun  
>Think long and hard<br>But you're running out of time  
>Tick tock. Tick tock.<br>Read the first letter in every word of the next line.**

**To  
>Really<br>Understand  
>Someone<br>That  
>Now<br>Obliges  
>On<br>Necessity,  
>Evaluate.<strong>

**P.S; Any one of you can be the killer. Loves and Hearts, Killer.**

**Kk. I'll leave it here. Keep you guys wondering. Tell me what you think! Review! I'll try and make next chapter longer. I'm trying here! I'm trying to make it scary..so...REVIEW! :) The more the reviews, the faster I'll update! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Shoutouts to 1613, madamdegrassi16, FIFI, AshleyMocha12, neondegrassilover97, liveANDlovelife, MUNRO..4EVER, indescribablegalx3, Sylvia Goldsworthy, No Name (anon), Your reviews were AMAZING. Thanks for the story and author alerts! You people are awesome.**

**IMPORTANT; You all are guessing it's Julia. It might be ;). BUT, Like I said in the description, THE ENDING WILL BLOW YOU AWAY. So it could be Julia, maybe not. You gotta look at the hidden details in the poems ;). k.**

**Imogen's POV**

We all decided to sleep in one of the empty guest rooms. I don't know why but we did. We were all in the room. Well, not all of Me, Eli, Clare, Jake, Fiona, Adam, Drew, Bianca, and Alli. Jenna and Dave were done. We're not sure what happened to K.C. though. We were trying to figure out who were killing these people.

Clare;"Well whoever are killing these people are sick!"

Jake;"Well I'm going to do what the note is telling me to do. Trust no one."

Fiona;"Same here."

Eli;"Don't you guys see what this cereal killer is trying to do! They're gonna force you guys to turn your backs on each other. Next thing you know, you'll be killing each other. We don't need another person dead."

Imogen;"He's right guys."

Bianca;"Why are you always the first one to take sides with Eli, huh?"

Imogen;"Maybe because he's usually right."

**So we slept there for the night  
>Watching our backs for one another<br>Except for Alli and Bianca  
>Alli in one corner, Bianca on the other<strong>

**And we all woke up soon  
>About 7am, give or take<br>We all squinted our eyes  
>We weren't fully awake<strong>

**I watched Eli sleep half the night  
>No, I'm not a stalker<br>He just looked so much in peace  
>Not a day darker<strong>

**So finally we decided  
>To get out of the room by eight-o'clock<br>But when we turned the doorknob  
>The door was locked<strong>

**Turns out, you can only  
>Lock it from in the hallway, outside<br>Eli began to tear up  
>To my surprise<br>He says  
>"Give up everyone. We're all gonna die."<br>And Ms Clare Edwards ran to his side**

**Someone then rolled some ball in  
>From under the door<br>Gas began to cover up the floor**

**Oh no, I knew what this was  
>I've seen it in movies<br>I began to fade in and out of reality.**

**I got dizzy and last thing I remember was seeing  
>A big 'BANG' then someone coming up to me and kneeling...<strong>

**OOOOOOOOO:**

**Fiona's POV**

People were waving fingers in my face. I was on the floor, on my back.

Adam;"Is she alive?" I blinked twice and then snapped back to reality.

Fiona;"What happen?"

Adam;"Jake and Eli pushed down the door and dragged everyone out just in time. We then threw water at the gas ball thingy." I giggled a little at the word he used. "What's so funny?"

Alli;"Maybe, there was a little bit of laughing gas in there." I shook my head to get back to thought and then got up but collapsed immediately.

Adam;"Woah Woah Woah! What's wrong with Fiona, guys?"

Jake;"I think it's because she was the last one pulled out. She probably got effected the most. It'll be alright in no time." Suddenly, I heard laughter from down the hall. It was a boy's voice. Definitely. It was coming closer.

Alli;"K.C?" We hushed Alli.

Voice;"Guess again... Wait no, how about you tell the fucking truth. That'll be better."

**Drew's POV**

We began running the opposite way. Wait! What about Fiona! And where's Adam?

Fiona;"Guys?" I heard Fiona's faint voice in the distance. Adam was with her too.

Jake;"Adam come on! Save yourself!"

Adam;"What about Fiona huh? What about-" That's the last words I ever heard him say. I would've gone back but Bianca was holding onto my hand. I had to keep moving. Even though, if I survive this, I'll get grounded for so long. Maybe even for the rest of my life. I could feel my adrenaline pupping. We kept on running and running until we got into a master bedroom. I was guessing it was for Clare's parents. When we all were in the room, we locked the door. Our breathing patterns were heavy. After everyone calmed down and our breathing went back to normal, Clare asked-

Clare;"Where's Adam?"

Drew;"He's with Fiona."

Eli;"Oh no."

Bianca;"He's done." We all turned towards Bianca and glared at her. She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Drew. Geez, I was just saying." Someone slipped a letter under our door. Clare took it and opened it up. She began reading the letter.

**Eli's POV**

**Clare;"It really does suck  
>That they had to die<br>One was my friend's friend  
>The other was just another dime<br>So please, just stop wasting my time  
>Tell the truth<br>STOP LYING  
>I would tell you who's lying<br>But I wanna see you all crack  
>How scared you guys look<br>You people make me laugh!  
>I'll let you all know who I am<br>When I narrow it down  
>If I have to<br>Just tell the truth, you clown  
>If only you guys knew<br>What lies are between  
>You guys<br>You'd be as mad as me  
>Well, try and stay alive<br>Sucks to be you  
>Toddles, b****s,<br>I got shxt to do." **

Right after she read it, we all looked around the room. We all had innocent masks on. Just then, I heard the front side door outside close. Only I heard it. I ran to one of the windows in the room and looked outside. Wrong window. I ran to the second closest window and saw a someone. They were running. They turned a corner and I saw a glimpse of their face...oh no...it couldn't be. Was I seeing stuff?...I gasped.

Clare;"What is it!" They all ran to my side and saw what I was talking about...i saw it with my own eyes. They saw it with their own eyes...it was...

**Okay so review and tell me what u think! Also, you guys can guess who it is but remember THE ENDING WILL SURPRISE YOU. So, you never know what twists I might add to the story! Any questions? Just review and ask! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 ATTENTION

Umm well this is the part where I give out Shoutout's and all but this is just a tiny update. Im in Haiti at the moment so…yea…I should be back home Thursday and ill update then….k..thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! 30 reviews! Thanks! (I've never had that many lolzz) Shoutout's to watchmebreakwatchmefall, ItalianGirl12, babyface455312, textuallyactive9x (catchy username!), XxRed-as-a-RubyxX, kylieegirl, 430, IDontLiveMyLifeToPleaseYou, EmoAngel9686, Angel, liveANDlovelife, Rose Marley, indescribablegirlx3, ElexusI, Degrassi Plot Writer, imadisneygirl, claire3loves3music, emilylake90, lemonheadluver, kataragurl27**

**ItalianGirl12::: Answer; I will try and stop the (name;) thingy but I'm kinda hooked on it. I will TRY. But sometimes, I might add it in there when a lot of people are having a convo. It's a bad habit of mine, thanks for pointing it out. :D**

**TextuallyActive9x:::::: There was going to be about 3 chapters left, BUT i have to add twists to this story so I'm not sure how many chapters are left. After I update a chapter, I don't start writing the next one until I get about 3 or more reviews. So I'm just winging this one. I'm also gonna change the end. So, does that answer your question?**

**LiveANDlovelife::::: You have a good guess. It might be Connor. It might not. Hint::::::: A lot of people are Fiona's friend. A lot of people are Adam's friend too. I don't wanna give away too much.**

**Rose Marley::: Good guess...maybe.**

**Indescribablegalx3:::: haha thanks**

**ElexusI:::::: Your review helped! I just wasn't home for awhile is all**

**Degrassi Plot Write:::: Thanks. I'm still a little skeptical tho.**

**imadisneygirl:::::: haha kk! Nice username too!**

**Kk. On to the story. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! They're awesome! Thanks.**

**Eli's POV**

"It couldn't be." I said silently to myself but loud enough for Clare, who was standing beside me, to hear.

"How is that possible? You told me she was dead."

"She is...was...might be..I'm not sure right now but i was telling you the truth from what I heard, Clare." Jake and the rest were looking confused. Jake spoke up.

"Who are you guys talking about?"

"I believe Elijah is talking about his dead ex girlfriend, well, supposedly dead..maybe alive." How does Imogen find out these stuff about me?

"Who told you about Julia?" Imogen looked around the room to avoid eye contact with me.

"I heard some..uhhh...rumors and all. I guess they're true."

"Wait, so. Julia is Eli's ex that died but came back to life." Jake laughed. I glared at him.

"She didn't come back to life. Look, I don't even know if that's even her."

"Eli, I've seen pictures of her in your room while helping you clean up. I'd know her if I saw her in broad daylight." Clare was right. The girl didn't not only look like Julia, she walked like her. Heck, if I didn't know better, I'd say that Julia probably jumped out of her picture in my room. I had gotten a glance of the side of her face. She's as beautiful as she was the last day I saw her. I miss her. My stomach turned at the thought of coming face to face with her. I need to see her. I can't ever forgive her for killing my friends but I just want to confront her. Alli broke my silence.

"So, what are we gonna do today?"

"We need to pack up. We need to get everything out of the guest rooms and leave this house the way my mom and dad left it. We need to leave here as fast as we can and go home in Jake's truck. We can also use Eli's hearse. Okay?"

"But Clare, Julia says don't leave. What if she gets made and kills again? I don't want to lose you."

"Okay, Eli. We will stay and all get killed instead of leaving to safety back home in Toronto because staying here just sounds way smarter than heading to safety." Clare was just being so sarcastic lately. "Sorry. I'm just pretty angry right now." she added.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO:**

****We packed up our clothes  
>And removed our dead friends<br>We threw them in the back  
>One by one, over and over again<br>Of course there was some crying  
>After seeing Adam so..dead<br>"I could have saved them"  
>I repeated in my head<br>Though, we never found K.C  
>We found his keys<br>So we concluded that he died  
>Probably in the bushes or trees<br>After we all cleaned up  
>And got ready to go<br>'Julia' decided to put on a show  
>She slid a note under our room door<br>We decided not to read it  
>We couldn't take it anymore<br>But she then slid some more  
>And I guess she wasn't gonna stop<br>By 10 minutes  
>We had mail<br>All the same but a lot  
>So finally I decided to open it and when I was going to read<br>I could most certainly tell that it was Julia, indeed.  
>A present from me to her<br>A poem I wrote  
>I wrote it days after her death<br>Not too long ago  
>I read the poem over and over<br>Then my friends asked "What does it say?"  
>After each of them reading it silently,<br>I guess it took their breath away  
>I forever stood there<br>For what seemed like forever  
>Reading the poem over and over<br>Then placed it back in the letter (envelope)  
>We later decided to stay<br>To try and trap Julia here  
>We've got a lot of planning to do<br>But we know she is near ****

**It was getting dark. We all were talking in the lounge. The waiters (servants) were in the kitchen making us dinner. There was an awkward silence now. Alli and Jake gave each other awkward weird looks. Out of the blue, Alli spoke up. She got up.**

**"Clare. I know you like Jake and all." Clare rolled her eyes and I spotted just a little blush arising in her cheeks. "But, we've been...seeing eachother and sneaking around a little." Clare's eyes widened. Even I was shocked. "But we stopped. I just wanted to tell you this only because your my best friend and I don't want anyone else dying."**

**Clare;"You mean, you're only telling me this only because you don't want to die or because you have no other friend. How could you do this? Now Jake, I expected this from. You're a pig, Jake. We all know you can't stay with one girl if your life depended on it. In fact, you probably change 'girlfriends' more than you eat. And trust me, I've seen you eat." Clare was getting mad. You could tell she was by the tone of her voice.**

**"Clare.."**

**Clare;"Don't. Speak to me, Jake. For as long as we're here. Which will only be for about a week more and then you'll go back home. We'll tell our parents that nothing happened. Okay? And as for you, Alli, I don't think I can trust you anymore." Imogen stepped in out of the blue, us forgetting that she was even still here or even present in the room.**

**"Ooohh. Burn. Well, people are just getting their heart burned tonight."**

**"It was just a couple of kisses. Nothing big."**

**Clare;"Just a couple of kisses? In a world where anyone can just kiss anyone whenever they feel...no strings attached huh?" Before I know it, Clare got up and was walking.**

****Clare's POV****

**I got up and began walking towards Eli. My mind was saying no but my legs felt as if they were no longer in my control. I leaned over to where Eli was sitting and pressed my lips against his. I deepened the kiss quickly in front of Imogen and everyone. What was I doing? I dont know but I guess Eli was liking it. I pulled away from Eli and walked into the kitchen. Before I left I glared at Jake, who looked REALLY jealous. Score.**

****Eli's POV****

****Later on that night  
>When it was time to go to sleep<br>I stayed up in the kitchen  
>Just the letter and me <strong>**

**I heard a noise. I got up to go check. It was from the front door. The front door was wide open. I wonder why. So when I took a look outside, I saw someone running in the dark. I couldnt tell if they were running towards me or away from me. I could only tell that it was a female figure silhouette. With dark clothes on. Julia! I dashed after the figure.**

**"Julia! Julia! Wait up! Julia?" She was running away from me. Every while, she would look back, to check if I was still running after her. She ran into an alley and I went after her. Adrenaline pumping in my feet. I finally had her cornered. "Julia! Why were you running away from me. Why aren't you dead?" She kept her face covered the whole time. "Why won't you look at me? Why are you killing my friends? How are you still alive? Answer me, Julia. Answer me?"**

****Sorry to keep it here. Well, this chapter was kinda long. I'll update if I get REVIEWS. Oh yeah, sorry for not updating for awhile I went to Haiti (first time) and stuff and there was NO TYPE OF INTERNET CONNECTION..can u believe that! K. So review and I'll update way quicker! Any questions, just ask.****

** **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhhh Chapter 8! K. Shoutout's to Emily31476, 1613, TheBleedingBlackHeart, EmilyLake90, imadisneygirl, Miranda, Rose Marley, Angel, I love this Story, EliLover28, ElexusI, Watchmebreakwatchmefall, Textuallyactive9x, ItalianGirl12, Indescribibalgalx3, xoxoamee,**

**1613::::: your review made me laugh and thanks!**

**Imadisneygirl:::: I don't understand what you're asking. Sorry.**

**TextuallyActive9x:::: sorry, you'll have to read and find out! :)**

**WARNING; This story will be coming to an end. Sorry bro. But, I like the way it turns out. I hope you do too! Only like 2 chapters left, unfortunately, BUT if you guys want me too, I'll make an epilogue or whatever. K**

**Eli's POV **

"Eli? Eli! Eli?" It was her voice. This couldn't be any realer. I missed Julia's voice. I sighed. "Eli? Eli! Wake up?" Julia's voice somehow faded and began to sound like Clare's. I still saw Julia's body and her mouth moving. It's just that Clare's voice now replaced Julia. Woah, Clare? I finally woke up.

"Eli. You fell asleep here in the kitchen." I looked at Clare lazily. What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about, Clare? I was just with Julia."

"Ahh. No wonder. You kept repeating her name while you were asleep." Wait what?

"Nooo. I was just in an alley with Julia. She was running and I was running after her. And then, her voice somehow changed into yours-...OHHH."

"Yea..."

"What was I saying?"

"You were yelling her name. You were talking at first but whispering most of it so... Yea, I just came here to say sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you yesterday. I was just kind of jealous and...I'm really sorry." I nodded in realization.

"It's cool." Clare came and sat on the counter next to me. She snatched the envelope from my hand. She opened it and recognized the paper. It was the poem.

"This was deep. I didn't know that's how you felt about the death of Julia. I'm so sorry about what happen."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't mine either and I just realized that." There was a nice quiet silence between us for a second. I spoke up. "What time is it? And where is everyone?"

"It is..." She glanced over at her wrist watch. "6:39am and everyone is sleeping. Well, not everyone. Jake and Alli went for a 'walk'." Clare rolled her eyes. Another silence arose.

**Out of nowhere, we began to kiss  
>We've never done anything as such as this<br>She pushed me onto the counter  
>To straddle on top of me<br>She weaved her hands into my head  
>As I cup her cheek (on face lol)<br>She moaned into my ear. Guessing she wanted more.  
>And that's when I heard Imogen at the door<br>Clare jumped off of me  
>And cleared her throat<br>Imogen walked out of the front door  
>(but of course grabbed her coat)<strong>

**We stared at the counter  
>And noticed a new note<br>Clare teared the envelope open  
>And in capitalized letters it wrote.<strong>

****I CONGRATULATE  
>ALLI AND JAKE<br>WELL, AT LEAST  
>I DIDN'T HAVE TO USE ANY BAIT<br>DONT TRY AND CAPTURE ME  
>IM ALREADY ON THIRD BASE<br>HOME RUN. THERE'S ANOTHER LIE  
>YOU GUYS ARE TOO LATE.<br>EVERYONE BETTER TELL THE TRUTH  
>I HAVENT HEARD FROM EVERYONE<br>YOU GUYS ARE MAKING THIS GAME BORING  
>LETS TURN THIS INTO A LITTLE FUN<br>SO I'LL GIVE YOU K.C  
>IF YOU ALL ADMIT<br>TO WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE DONE.  
>YEA, ALL OF THIS SHXT <strong>**

**We both looked at eachother and simultaneously went upstairs to show everyone the note. I got up and made dirt stains on the floor. Thats funny...i wasnt outside...  
>While running upstairs, we saw on one of the walls another tiny poem. It looked as if someone smeared it with blood. Clare gagged. I could feel my stomach twisting into knots.<strong>

****THERE'S A WHOLE LOTTA SECRETS AND LIES  
>AMONG YOU GUYS<br>IN THIS VERY PRECISE HOUSE  
>JUST KNOW, THE WALLS HAVE EYES<strong>**

****Okay, I think this is by far the shortest chapter I've ever written for this story. I'm sorry. I just wanted you guys to know where I'm at. Next chapter, hopefully, will be longer! K. REVIEW!****

****Wait! Since this chapter is so short, I'll let you guys see what the poem in the envelope that Eli wrote to Julia was about. I wrote it off the bat. So...(I've posted this poem once on Tumblr..just saying)****

****I Wish****

****Listen up, Julia. but please  
>Don't find these words lame<br>My life has changed  
>And things'll never be the same<strong>**

****I wish I could take pictures with my eyes  
>I wish that every single promise of yours wasn't a lie<br>I wish and hope that somewhere there's someone like me  
>I wish the whole world was happy<strong>**

****I really wish that everyone told the straight truth  
>I wish I wasn't bored. Yea, I got nothing to do<br>I wish life had a remote because times like these  
>Will forever be in my memories<strong>**

****Or maybe I can pause this moment  
>And it'll be like that 'till the end<br>Pause, Rewind, then Play  
>Then do it again<br>I could do this all day  
>Cuz I'm here with you<br>One thing I always wished is to never lose you****

****I wish that no one could die  
>So you'll never be gone<br>Look how weak you are  
>You were so strong<br>I wish that this was a battle that you'd definitely win  
>I wish I'd value my friends<strong>**

****I wish that you never left this planet because  
>Well, just look what you've done to us<br>You're so for away but you were so close  
>Ask me if I miss you<br>I lie and say no****

****You're stuck as a clear memory  
>I'll forever know your name<br>But don't worry about a thing  
>We're endgame.<strong>**

****I should've cherished you from the start  
>Not it's too late.<br>Now I put a fake smile on  
>Every single day<br>No one'll every understand how I feel  
>I'm gonna sit down and let the memories unreel<strong>**

****I wish that you stayed a little longer  
>Just so you could see<br>You were appreciated  
>You're forever loved by everyone, by me<br>I wish that I had came to your funeral  
>But it was just too hard<br>I regret not coming  
>Forever sorry, forever scarred<strong>**

****Let's go back to the good times  
>When i was forever yours<br>And you were forever mine****

****Let's not take a ride down memory lane  
>Because the past still frightens me<br>I'm scared, hurt, and lonely****

****It was good you were here and you taught me some stuff and  
>I had a nice ride...you're awesome<br>I'm not bluffin'****

****I've wished so many things but only some come true  
>I never wished for that day<br>When there's nothing left to say****

****I always think I see you in the street  
>I really hoped and wished that this was all a dream<br>I'd wake up now. But with all of our memories  
>Im always hoping and waiting for you to come back, please<strong>**

****But I know it's all useless now  
>I've made it this far<br>But I don't know how  
>You're my shining bright star<strong>**

****I'll repeat it again  
>If to you it's all the same<br>What's pierced into my heart?  
>Your name.<strong>**

****There's something I must say  
>If to you it's all the same<br>I hope you can hear my cries  
>This is it<br>No more lies****

****I wish I had taken pictures with my eyes  
>Moments before you died<strong>**

****BAM! This poem took awhile to write lol. Review. K. :) ****

** **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh snaps! Chaptaaa 9! :) K. I just felt like , Shoutout's 2 DegrassiStory, sylvia goldsworthy, i'.with., ItalianGirl12, imadisneygirl , watchmebreakwatchmefall, EliLover28.**

**Imadisneygirl:::::: the couples in this story are people. Lol.**

**Clare's POV **

It was just Eli, Drew, Bianca, and me in the house. It was after 9:00am and Jake and Alli still haven't came back yet. Even though I'm still angry and disappointed at the both of them, I'm still kind of worried for them. I mean like, there's a killer out there. Or, in here. I'm not sure yet. But, there's a killer. Drew and Bianca were together taking a shower. Imogen left when she walked in on me and Eli's..erm..session. Haha. Imogen walked back in minutes later with all black on. That's kind of funny too. Imogen had something different on earlier. After she hung her black coat, I walked up to her.

"Hey, Imogen. You're back."

"Yea. So. What do you care?"

"I was getting worried for you."

"Yea, well. No need to worry anymore. I'm back now."

"I'm sorry you had to walk into that situation. You guys aren't even a couple." Eli walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Look, I'm sorry Imogen. I just wanted to tell-"

"We had sex!" My eyes were now on Eli's. I was really hoping he'd step in and deny it. Tell me she's lying. Eli kept looking towards Imogen.

"Why did you have to do that?"

"You mean...you did have sex with her."

"It was a mistake-"

"After you persuaded me to allow her to stay in my house-"

"Your mom's house" Imogen butted in.

"You go ahead and have sex with her! You're not even dating and you guys have known eachother for what, 2 weeks the most and you're already having sex with her! 3 months, Eli! 3 months!, and you waited. So what, you just go ahead and..and. I can't even look at you right now, Eli. Why? You would have been the last person I would've have guessed to do such a thing. And with her!" Eli came stepping towards me. I backed away. "Don't. Touch me. I don't even know if you probably have some type of...disease now.

"Clare, you know me. A disease? Really Clare? You throwing things out of proportion! You know, sometimes you can be a...a..bitch!"

**Eli's POV **

Oh my god. I can't believe I just actually called Clare that. I wish I could just..rewind. Clare continued backing away slowly until I heard her gasp. Her eyes widened like never before. As if her eyes wee popping out. She collapsed on the floor and I immediately ran to her side. She had no expression in her was a knife wound in her back. It took me a while to analyze what had just happened and then that's when I cried.

"Clare! Clare?" I checked her pulse. It was still warm. Bianca and Drew ran downstairs.

"What's wrong? Oh my..." They all surrounded Clare.

"Please don't go, Clare. Please don't. Why aren't you guys DOING anything? Imogen, go outside and call the cops! Bianca, go get me a wet towel! Drew, please do something!" The doorbell rang and Drew ran to the door. When he came back, there was a letter in his hand.

"It's for you." Everyone was still surrounding Clare, not doing anything.

"I have no time for Julia's shit! Just throw it away or read it! I don't care right now! I care about Clare right now!" Drew teared open the letter and laid it in front of me. In big letters it wrote-

**My final poem will be in the next chapter and i hope you like it! Okay, review and you'll find out what the note says. Only 1 chapter left so...yea. I have to wrap it up and all. K. REVIEW! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Last Chapter probably. Yea. Maybe. Next chapter might be the info on the epilogue I'm thinking about doing. Special thanks to niki8954, emilylake90, DegrassianLove, watchmebreakwatchmefall, Anonymous, MunstersGotSwag, simplecrafter, indescribabalgalx3, MUNRO CHAMBERS FANGIRL428, I3Ben, claire3loves3music, ramen-is-my-drug, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO's EVER READ THIS STORY.**

**You all are the best and your reviews were so nice and funny...and sweet. Thank you.**

**Simplecrafter::::: you're just awesome. Nuff said.**

**Watchmebreakwatchmefall :::::: thank you for reviewing every story of mine. That's awesome. Love u for that! :)**

**MunstersGotSwag:::::: dope nickname. :)**

**Eli's POV **

In big letters it wrote 'Gotcha!' Imogen, Drew, and Bianca began laughing. Why were they laughing.

"This is no laughing matter. Please, help Clare!" Soon, Clare joined their laughter. She got up from off of the floor. I was just sitting there, with tears in my eyes, dumbfounded.

Fiona and Adam came in from the front door. They were too laughing. Adam was trying to speak through his laughs.

"You shoulda...you...shoulda seen..your face...too funny...you were all 'Help!' ...a hahaha,." Jake and Alli soon walked in. Alli gave Clare a high five and Jake gave Clare a warm hug. He pecked her on the lips. What?

"I thought you were all dead! You guys..I saw it with my own eyes..the hanging...the killing..everything." Dave walked in with rope around his neck.

"Dude, acting."

"But why? Why did you guys trick me?"

"We just wanted to see what you were willing to tell and what you'd lie about. Also, Clare wanted to see if you still had feelings for her."

"Wait, but..Julia! I saw her." Imogen ran out of the room for a second. She came back in with K.C. They both had black wigs on. K.C looked pissed off.

"Never again am I doing this." K.C said flatly.

"I'm 'Julia' and K.C's my stunt double. When K.C snuck into the house last night and you saw him, he ran and told me to meet him in the allley by that restaurant. We almost blew our cover so we knocked you out and dragged you back home. We then sat you in the kitchen, we were guessing that's where you were.

"Wait, but I had sex with Imogen"

"Oh, that was my decision..to..make it more real." Imogen giggled and had a slight blush arise on her cheeks.

"But the poem."

"We snuck into your room and found it."

"And all of those other poems?"

"Say thank you to Ms Clare Edwards. I knew she was always good at poetry."

"The bl-blood on the wall."

"Thank goodness you didn't try to smell it. Because that would have blown our cover. Ketchup bro." Adam said plainly

"But everything seemed so real."

"Well, Eli, I am an actress. And you always taught me the #1 Rule in acting, stay in character. No matter what."

"So you guys went through all of this just to find out if I'd tell my secrets or if I still had feelings for Clare? You could have just asked me if I still liked Clare. You guys messed with my head and scared me to death just for a simple question... You guys are awesome!" We all hugged. While hugging I opened my eyes and saw a girl with black hair run past the door. I was still hugging Imogen and K.C...who could that be? I pulled away from the group hug quickly, ran towards the wide-opened front door, and then looked out into the streets. In the distance, I could see what seemed like the REAL Julia running and then seemed to fade away into the air. I blinked twice and still saw another glimpse of her. What. The. Hell?

**Julia's POV**

**I watched them play around  
>This little play was remarkably good<br>I'll be living in this house in this exact neighborhood  
>I might mess with them at times<br>Oh and yes, I'll get revenge  
>I will be the last one laughing at the end<strong>

**If you see your room door crack open or your lights shudder  
>That's me<br>I'll be getting everyone and anyone who read this story  
>Yes, you're shocked<br>Am I lying? No, I'm not  
>I can see you as you read<br>Hahaha, just playing...maybe...**

**So if you just happen to be in your house or around town And I'll be roaming, and you see me around  
>Just please leave me alone<br>Because I'm just plain tired  
>I'm too busy planning revenge<br>And I promise I will  
>Because I am not a liar.<br>-Love, Julia.**

**Eh, the ending was okay but I didn't want a sad ending. Calm your panties, I'm making an epilogue...maybe.. Don't worry. Sheesh. K. So, REVIEW! Haha tell me what you thought of that last poem? Could've been better... I know! :( Well, review! K. **


End file.
